paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky Waters: RockyxMarsala
These pups are co-owned by Sonicthefox19 and TechnoGamer123. Rocky and Marsala have four beautiful pups! They are named Katelyn, Zoë, Lockyn, and Colton. Katelyn: She has gray fur all over, apart from her tail, which is black, and she has a few white spots on her underbelly and around her eyes. She has hazel green eyes, and a blue collar with diamonds on the sides. She saved up and paid for those diamonds herself. Zoë: Grey with dark grey paws, tail tip, and eye patch. {Around the same eye as Rocky's.} She has whiteish grew spots on her right side and dark white ears. She wears a pink collar with bows on it. Lockyn: She has white fur with gray paws, contrary to Rocky's fur. She has ice blue eyes, and a gray tail and muzzle. She also has a golden collar. Colten: Muscular and strong looking. His fur is a bit dirty looking. He is white all over except for the under area of his muzzle, his tail tip, his back right paw, and around his left eye. {All the spots mentioned are a blackish grey.} He has one green eye and one dark blue eye. His collar is orange like his dad's. He has a fur tuft that looks like is the only thing he lets Katie brush for him. {When he's older, that is.} Katelyn: A free spirit. She loves to paint and draw. She is usually happy all the time, but not always. She loves to bug Colten all the time, and is the type that loves to prank him {Or anyone.} if neccassary. She loves to get her sisters involved in her shenanagins. She is the only that Daddy Rocky will fuss with usually, leaving Marsala to deal with the other two siblings. Zoë: She is a pup who is always clean, you never see a stain in her fur, unless it was because of Colton. Zoë is always hanging out with her friends, and, according to Colton, she is the "Girliest" of his sisters. She drinks a lot of tea, and throws tea parties with her other friends. Lockyn: Actually her name sorta implies her personality a little. She likes to lock herself up in a room by herself. She loves to read and is always trapped up in a book. Her brother spends time with her the most out of the sisters, as she is the only one who will help him with homework. {Plus, she's less girly in his eyes.} She loves to help others with anything that she can help with. Colton: He is a very positive pup, always being optimistic, and always trying to get others to smile. He also likes getting dirty, rolling around in mud, and avoids getting close to water, similar to his father. Although, he hates being the only boy, because his sisters are always bugging him to see what a boy would think of an outfit, or something girly like that. One of his hobbies is creating his own music. Rocky's Test of Love( Debut) Sonic's Love Category:Collaboration Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:Sonic the fox Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Rocky's Family Category:Rocky's pups